


Vroom Vroom

by rhinklikesboots



Series: Vroom Vroom, GMM 686 [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: GMM 686, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinklikesboots/pseuds/rhinklikesboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett and Link find themselves a little rattled by the legend of a wheel ending “Link is a carjacker and Rhett is the car” in GMM 686. They both wanna individually want watch the footage back. Events lead to a live reenactment eliciting Rhink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vroom Vroom

            “Let’s call it a wrap!” Link said cheerfully at the end of GMMORE as they finished the list of ridiculously expensive everyday items. Not only was he glad that all their filming was completed for the rest of the week, he was anxiously eager to witness the editing process of this episode. It always happens so fast when they’re in the moment he didn’t have enough time to process what happened. The both of them could barely recall what the wheel endings were for the previous two episodes they filmed just a few hours earlier either. All Link could remember was a warm bony lap underneath him and a tight grip around his hips. And giggles. So many giggles. He wished that he had paid more attention to how it all happened. The details were so blurry he began wondering if he’d made up the details he did recall.

 

            They packed up their laptops and headed for their office just like any other day. Only Link was frantically thinking of plausible excuses to skip out on their weekly brainstorming session to watch the wheel ending back. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear Rhett’s comments as they walked, “You sat on my lap. And my right arm was your seatbelt.” Link stared blankly in front of him as they entered the office, “Link, brother. We’re gunna see some weird gifs later today.” The two sat down at either side of the desk facing each other. Rhett finally raised his voice to get his friend’s attention, “Link, man! What’s goin on?”

 

            “Sorry. Yeah, I barely remember what happened. But I’m sure Jen’s gunna have a fun time lookin’ through tumblr after that mess of a wheel ending.”

 

            “Well it’s not like we aren’t payin’er.” Rhett laughed as he raised his eyebrows, “Besides, the beasts will love it. They love it when we get touchy.” **_I_** _love it_ , thought Rhett.

 

            “I, uh. I have to go to the loo. Just look through some emails or something while I’m gone. I may be a while.” Link made a gross face, “I’m beginning o regret going to Taco Bell two days in a row. Fool me once shame on you, fooled me twice shame on me.”

 

            Rhett let out a low billowing laugh and threw his head back against his chair. Link loved it when he made Rhett laugh like that. _He looks so… pretty when he shows his teeth all wide mouthed like that,_ Link thought to himself as he left the office, still hearing the tall man giggling from down the hall. Potty humour always got to him. Link prided himself on knowing exactly how to make his best friend lose it. It’s like he had control over his joy, and he wouldn’t ever relent.

 

            He took a detour through the editing suite and asked the boys to do some work on the new music video before editing GMM, to buy himself some time to think up an excuse to watch the process. He headed to the bathroom to relieve himself. Despite his joking, he really did have vicious backlash from his double trip to Taco Bell. Once he was finished he had come to the conclusion that he would just tell Rhett that he felt useless not being able to edit anymore and wanted to relearn some skills with the new technology, even though they had employees that did it for them. He walked into the office ready to describe his little fib to find the man’s chair empty. He checked Stevie’s office, the spare bathroom and the kitchen but he was nowhere to be found. He heard that beautiful laugh coming from the editing suite. He decided to head back to their office. He took out his phone,

 

 **Link** : Where’d you go?

 

The imessage was ‘read’ for two minutes before there was a reply. Leaving Link frustrated.

 

 **Rhett** : In the editing suite. Thought I should learn a thing or two so I don’t feel so old. I’ll be back in a minute just wait.

 

            Link didn’t bother to text him back, or to wait like Rhett had requested. He entered the room to see all the guys from the crew huddled around one computer letting out laughs and giggles.

 

            Rhett turned to notice Link standing in the doorway. He stopped laughing and cleared his throat, “Link!” he said loudly so the other men would hear. They too stopped their giggling and cleared their throats and began to talk amongst themselves. He stood awkwardly for a few moments before saying goodbye to the guys and leaving the room, pulling Link out the door with him.

 

            “What’s so funny, Rhett?” Link was trying to hide his annoyance as they walked to the office. He had everything set up so perfectly so he could watch the ending back and Rhett had ruined it by actually doing what Link was going to lie about.

 

            Rhett coughed and laughed a little chuckle, “Oh. Uh, the wheel ending, from the last episode we shot. We knew it was ridiculous at the time but watching it back, man it was just… wow.” Rhett cleared his throat again as they sat down in their respective chairs, obviously avoiding eye contact.

 

            “That’s what they were working on in there? I thought I asked them to do some work on the music video.” _Either they decided to not listen to me… Or Rhett requested to see the ending,_ Link pondered, _He… he couldn’t’ve… nah, he wouldn’t wanna… would he? No._

            “Really? Hmm,” Rhett retorted as he pretended to click around on his computer, “I’m pretty sure they were editing the wheel ending when I walked in.”

 

            Link pushed his disappointment aside and forced a laugh, “Guess they don’t know who’s boss.” He too pretended to be busy on the computer as he tried to recall as much of the wheel ending as possible.

 

            There were a few minutes of silent pretend clicking and typing before Rhett broke the silence, “What do you remember? From the wheel ending, I mean. I’m just wonderin’ ‘cause you said you barely remembered it.”

 

            Link refused to look up at his friend, knowing that his embarrassment would be obviously painted all over his face if he didn’t hide behind his screen, “Somehow I ended up on your lap, that’s all I know.” He let out one of his infamous awkward giggles.

 

            Rhett felt electricity surge through his body from his toes to his head as he recalled the footage. He pondered on how he could manage getting Link back on his lap without it seeming weird. He pushed his rolling chair out from the desk and patted his knee, “We could reenact it, if you want. I just saw it so I remember everything.” He attempted a casual smile but it was shaky and uncertain.

 

            Link craned his neck to see over their computer monitors to see Rhett’s seemingly impossible invitation. _I’m dreaming. I have to be._ His body took all control over his actions and he suddenly found himself atop of that warm bony lap. He adjusted to be comfortable, which there was no time for during the actual ending. _I’m dreaming, I **must** be_ , he thought as he looked over his right shoulder into the impeccable grey-blue soft eyes.

 

            Rhett concealed his pleasure as Link changed position. Once those ocean blues met his gaze he was overwhelmed with the man’s beauty. _I must be dreaming… since when was Link this majestic._ “Then,” Rhett started his reenactment in a soft voice all the while keeping Link’s gaze, “you closed my arm, like a door.” The gentle giant tenderly grabbed hold of Link’s forearm and brought it up into position, caressing it softly as his hand slid down it’s length putting Link’s hands into a driving position, “Now you say, vroom vroom” he said with a small giggle and a toothed smile as his hand lingered over his blood brother’s.

 

            Link suppressed every urge there was to touch his friend. _That smile is angelic,_ he thought, _I’ve made that beautiful angel smile. I am responsible.._. He concealed his innate ear-to-ear grin with a giggle and a small smirk, “Vroom Vr…” his onomatopoeia was muffed by a beard and trembling lips.

_I’m dreaming,_ both men thought simultaneously as their hearts became hummingbirds.

 

Unsure of what to do next Link pulled away breathing heavily. He had been holding his breath throughout the whole ordeal and his hands were shaking, “I… You… You’re… I think you’re…” he tried to express how he felt about situation, looking around at the room for a sign of his imagination being responsible for these impossible events as his words fumbled out of his mouth.

 

“Link, just…” he said trailing off hooking his right arm around the mans hips, “You forgot your seat…” the driver decided to take full control over the accelerating vehicle of love and used both hands to pull his best friend’s lips to his once more, this time fully returning the kiss with vigor introducing subtle tongue. As Rhett returned the kiss passionately he struggled to find a place for his hands, _If only there were a way to touch every inch of him at once_. He decided he was done with their current awkward positioning so he took his right hand off his love and swooped it under his knobby knees and turned him perpendicular to his own body, all the while keeping a fumbling kissing rhythm against his best friend’s scruffy face and plump wet lips, winning him soft sighs and groans of appreciation. His left hand found its way under Link’s polo shirt at his back. It slowly stimulated the wriggling muscles moving up to caress the nape of his neck tenderly. _This is the most wonderful dream_ , he said a silent prayer begging God to keep him in this slumber-induced bliss forever. He could not force away his smile as Link’s hands entangled their digits in his hair. For a moment Rhett felt like pulling away to tell Link to stop messing up his perfect coif, but he was so lost in his best friend that the smallest whiff of the man’s scent wiped all thoughts in his head clean, replacing them with, _Link, Link, Link, Link, LINK!_

**Author's Note:**

> There will be two alternate endings, one pure smut and one fluff, so don’t be confused by the abrupt ending. I wanted to make sure everyone could enjoy this fic about pretty much the best wheel ending of all time.


End file.
